


Mind giving me a ride?

by SahadCaethlin



Series: Mind giving me a ride? [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Newt is 18, Thomas is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas sees his brother's name appearing on his mobile screen at two in the morning. As he should be partying, Thomas wonders if something bad happened, but it ends up it's not his brother on the other side of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind giving me a ride?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I've been having this story in my head for quite a long time so I finally write it down and hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> English is not my mothertongue. UNBETAD for now.

Thomas raised an eyebrow: his brother’s number had appeared on his phone. Wasn’t he supposed to be at a party with his friends? Or had he gotten into some shitty story again? Minho was the kind of guy who always ran into troubles but not even because he wanted it: the guy had just a thing for being at the wrong place at the wrong moment. He was a nice guy when you knew him, even if he had quite a sharp sense of humour and principally toward his little brother Thomas. Minho had been adopted one year and a half before Thomas’ birth, he was two years older than him, and even if they hadn’t always been the best buddies, they were cool now. The brunette picked up his phone on his nightstand and pressed the green phone button as he took it to his ear:

“Hey, shank. Aren’t you supposed to have fun somewhere the parents don’t know about and mustn’t hear of?”

 _“Hey. You’re Thomas, right?”_ A deep voice he didn’t know asked, with a strong accent. Perhaps the guy was British... Or just drunk as hell.

“Yeah... Who’s that?” Thomas frowned, straightening up in a sitting position on his bed. “Where’s Minho?”

 _“Eeeeer. I’d say he’s in a room with a hot chick.”_ The guy answered _. “Probably having the time of his life.”_

“Oh... Thought you were calling because he was in trouble. Again.” The brunette shrugged and relaxed, leaning back on his bed. “So why are you calling me with my brother’s phone?”

 _“Well... I was wondering if you could pick me up and get me out of here.”_ The Brit sighed.

“Excuse me?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, not believing what his brother’s friend was asking him that at almost two in the morning.

 _“You weren’t sleeping, were you?”_ The guy wondered suddenly, a bit of concern in his voice.

“No. Not yet.” The boy answered quickly, unconsciously getting up of his bed and worriedly patting his pyjamas with one hand as if the other one could see him through the phone.

 _“Cool. So could you pick me up? Please, I’m so done here.”_ His brother’s friend insisted.

“I...” Thomas wanted to say no: it wasn’t his problem after all! But that guy had a nice voice and really seemed tired of the party.

 _“Please. I’ll pay for the gas if you want. But please, come and save me.”_ The voice pleaded.

“Alright... Where are you?”

The brunette wrote down the address and told the boy he was coming. He hung up and went to his wardrobe to put some clothes on. Who was this friend of his brother anyway? Had he already seen him? The guy knew his name but that didn’t mean anything: Minho could have mentioned him in a conversation. Even if he doubted his brother would mention him for something else than complain about him. He ran down the stairs and got the car keys, knowing that his parents didn’t like him to drive but Minho had taught him the basics so he was quite alright. Driving good enough not to be a danger on the road. He was sixteen and old enough to drive, at least in America. He entered the address in the nav application of his phone and got the car on the road. He pulled a face as the engine roared: he still had a lot to learn. He drove safely, a bit slow for many who honked before overtaking him, but he arrived nonetheless at the address the boy had given him. He frowned when he saw all the lights of the house out and stopped the car.

“What the...?”

Everything was dark and quiet. Not really a place where people would be having a party. Was it a prank? Maybe Minho had asked one of his friends to call him and... A sudden knock on the back window made him jump and look frantically around, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, threatening to pass through his ribcage. A boy was standing just there, behind the car, and got around the vehicle to open the passenger’s door and sit on Thomas’ side. He was about his size, thin, with a milky fair skin, big brown eyes with long eyelashes, and short messy blond hair. He had a wicked smile and patted his shoulder:

“Thanks for coming to get me, Tommy.”

“I...” Thomas still felt his heart pounding. “You’re welcome...”

“Can we go now, please?” The blonde closed the door and put on the seatbelt. “I don’t want one of these wankers to see me leaving.”

“Ah, sure.” The brunette pressed the accelerator and drove away. “Where do you want me to take you to?”

“I don’t care.” The boy answered, shrugging as he opened the window and lit on a cigarette.

“Oh...” Thomas stayed a bit perplexed, not really knowing where to go, just driving.

He risked a glance sideway, not daring to look away from the road for too long, only having few glimpses of the boy at his side. It was really strange: he was one of Minho’s friends but didn’t look older than him. He actually wondered if the blonde wasn’t younger than him. He was so thin he seemed delicate, his long fingers taking the cigarette from his mouth as he let a foggy sigh out. As if getting he was being watched, the boy suddenly looked at him:

“Sorry, does the smoke bother you?”

“No. As long as you stay at the window, I don’t care.” Thomas shook his head.

“Good that.” The blonde slyly smiled. “Heard you’re a nice kid.”

“Kid?” The brunette felt like a pang of irritation: who the hell did that guy think he was? “You don’t look older than me. What are you? Fourteen? How come you’re one of my brother’s friends?”

His interlocutor stayed like stunned, his cigarette on the tip of his lips. He suddenly burst out laughing, preventing his cigarette to fall at the last second. Thomas didn’t understand but the guy seemed to have the time of his life, as if he had heard the best joke of the century. Eventually, the blonde calmed down after a few minutes, wiping a tear of laugh:

“Fourteen... God... You killed me there.”

“What? How old are you?” Thomas frowned.

“I’m nineteen actually. Well, almost. In a month in a half.” The boy sighed with a resigned smile. “I guess I’ll never look like as old as I really am.”

The brunette was baffled: nineteen? This guy was two years or so older than him, just like Minho... But he looked so young! Thomas bit his bottom lip, feeling a bit embarrassed to have acted like a stupid brat. He finally mumbled:

“Sorry...”

“Nah, it’s okay.” The boy laughed softly. “Actually, that’s why I called you.”

“Excuse me?” Thomas asked.

“Well. When you look fourteen, you’re not really an interesting match in a party, you know.” He tossed the dog end by the window and sighed. “It was really boring at some point. So I just drank ‘til I was pissed. That’s when I called you. I’m still a bit tipsy though.”

He slightly laughed, shaking his head. Somehow, Thomas thought it was cute but focused back on the road. He hadn’t really paid attention to the direction he was heading them to and noticed he had taken a path he knew well: at the exit of the city, he took a country lane that went up in the hills. They entered into a small forest and ended up in a glade that overlooked the city. He stopped the car and pinched his lips, looking as the city looked like a shining diamond against the velvet darkness of the night. He hesitated and asked finally:

“What’s your name?”

“What? Oh, sorry. I didn’t even present myself, how rude. I’m Newt.” The blond smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Thomas smiled back. “You’re British, right?”

“Did my accent give me away?” Newt smirked.

“Kinda.” The brunette admitted.

“So where did you take me?” The Brit asked, looking around. “Some secret place?”

“Just a quiet place.” The American boy shrugged with one shoulder. “I like to come here when I need to empty my mind... Or when I feel out of place.”

“So you brought me to your secret haven.” The older boy slowly nodded.

The words seemed innocents and, in the same time, truly tender. Thomas wondered if the boy had meant it that way just to tease or if it was just the effect of the alcohol. He looked at Newt and found him watching thoughtfully at the city, as if daydreaming. If you could say “daydreaming” at three in the morning. But something caught his attention: the blonde seemed almost sad. Thomas stayed quiet for a moment, just watching him, wondering what could go through that head of his. He decided to soften the atmosphere:

“Aren’t you underage to drink by the way?”

“God.” The Brit grunted. “I’m old enough to join the army and even kill someone with a gun, but I still can’t drink. Fantastic!”

The younger one laughed, shaking his head. It was true that he wondered why alcohol was only authorised above twenty-one years old. In many countries, they were allowed to drink from eighteen years old. What was so bad about alcohol? He hadn’t even tried yet. But looking at the blonde, it seemed quite good. He supposed the Brit knew when to stop drinking, not getting completely wasted. He yawned as he didn’t had a proper night since a few days because of his exams at school and that seemed to take his interlocutor out of his reverie:

“Oh, I’m sorry... I called you without even thinking you could possibly be tired.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I chose to come.” Thomas smiled, waving away the blonde’s worry.

“Thank you, Tommy.” Newt gently nudge his shoulder with his. “I was really having a tough time in there... And Minho being occupied... Well, I could just think... Think too much.”

“Wanna talk about it?” The brunette proposed, feeling suddenly concerned.

Thomas didn’t really understand how he could feel so easily concerned about the boy at his side: he didn’t know him. Just his name. But still, he was feeling like seeing the Brit sad was something terribly wrong. Newt had dropped his gaze, shrugging slightly, as if it wasn’t important or just worthless. But his face told something utterly different: it was like he wanted to cry but had no tears left for he had already cried too much. Sensing the brunette’s eyes on him, Newt murmured:

“It’s not really interesting.”

“But it hurts you.” Thomas insisted. “You wouldn’t look so sad if it wasn’t important.”

The blonde let out a joyless huffed laugh. He bit his bottom lip and looked up to the shining city. The lights reflecting on his face and giving the impression that his skin had a fading glow. Somehow, Thomas wanted to take the boy into his arms, give him a bone-crushing hug... But he didn’t know him and didn’t dare to. At some point, Newt talked:

“We were a couple... We have been together since my fourteenth birthday... But I guess it didn’t mean that much after all…”

“What happened...?” Thomas whispered, almost afraid to speak too loud.

“I...” The blonde painfully swallowed. “I don’t know... One day, I was everything for him, or so he said... The next day... I was less than a cent coin dropped in the sewers.”

The youngest stayed silent, trying to digest the information: so visibly, the Brit had been in a relationship with another boy, and that said boy just tossed him away without any explanation. Somehow, Thomas felt anger rising in him: how could possibly someone want to hurt such a nice person? Because Newt definitely was a nice person. Everything in him seemed to glow with kindness. His smile gave the will to smile. His eyes only told that he didn’t judge anyone. His voice seemed to only try to shush away the bruises of the heart... But right now... He looked fragile. Vulnerable. And Thomas already hated whoever it was who put such sadness on the blonde’s features and eyes.

“I really don’t know... I don’t get it... It was three weeks ago but... It’s as if it was yesterday. And I feel so shitty...”

“Newt...” Thomas whispered.

“I feel so lame...” Newt’s voice broke as one tear escaped and rolled on his cheek. “And no matter how hard I try, I still feel it that way. I don’t even give a shuck anymore about that guy...! But I feel like I’m less than nothing... And I know Minho tries all the time to cheer me up. And it must be tiresome for him... So I just smile but...”

The Brit sighed deeply. He wasn’t so emotional usually. But maybe he had drunk a bit too much in the end. He was so lame... Thomas couldn’t believe what he had heard and shook his head, frowning deeply: he couldn’t let the boy like that. Feeling suddenly overprotective, he put a hand on the Brit’s shoulder and slightly shook it:

“Hey. Listen to me.” He waited for Newt to look at him. “I’ve read somewhere one thing that I think is more than true: never long for anyone from the past, because there is a reason why they never made it to your future. And that guy, clearly didn’t deserve you, okay? He made you feel less than you are and you can’t just accept it.”

“Thanks. You’re nice...” The blonde weakly smiled, wiping a tear away with his hand. “Sorry... I’m not like that usually. I guess I drank too bloody much.”

“It’s okay.” Thomas nudged him in the shoulder. “Just never forget: never accept anything less than you deserve because you teach people how to treat you.”

“You’re two years younger than I am and yet you’re pretty wise, you bloody twat.” The blonde chuckled.

“Well... My wisdom is called Tumblr, so...” The brunette scratched his scalp with an embarrassed smile.

Newt burst out laughing as if it was the best joke ever. Thomas giggled too, happy for having at least brought back a smile on the Brit’s lips. His smile was definitely a sight to see and an expression that suited him the most. Newt needed a few minutes to calm down his hilarity and he sighed contentedly before looking back at Thomas:

“Thanks for the honesty.”

“Hm... I can’t just spill punchlines all over the place and pretend they are from me.” The American boy laughed.

“So you’re a Tumblr boy.” Newt nodded with an amused glance.

“Yeah... I admit.” Thomas said in a mocking confession tone.

“I use it sometimes. I like the sentences you find here and there.” The blonde murmured. “I liked the one that said: when everything seems to be going against you, remember that the airplane takes off against the wind, not with it.”

“Very thoughtful.” The youngest agreed, turning himself in the seat so he could face the Brit. “There was one pretty cool too that said: sometimes, you have to get knocked down lower than you have ever been, to stand back up taller than you ever were.”

“Great one.” Newt conceded, turning himself too so he could face his friend’s brother.

Thomas was relieved that his elder was relaxing now, having fun with something as anodyne as finding Tumblr punchlines. Somehow he felt happy for he was definitely younger than his brother’s friend but in his way, at his humble measure, he could bring back a smile on those lips. And God, this smile could certainly end wars and cure cancer. He had never thought of a guy in this way before. Fortunately, he was from the generation that never got distraught by a sudden attraction to someone of the same gender.

It was sudden and strange for him, but he didn’t panic. He had no reason to. He just liked that guy, feeling like he wanted to make him happy, all the time. Take care of him. Hug him tightly. Newt was thinking for a second and continued:

“I like the one with the empty cup and the text that says something like “here’s my cup of care, oh, look, it’s fucking empty!” Such a bastard reply.”

“Yeah, it’s a good one.” Thomas agreed and then decided to go for it: one of the good thing of his generation, they just had the guts to dare everything. “I think the one I like the most is the one saying: sometimes you meet someone and even though you never liked brown eyes before, their eyes are your new favourite colour.”

There was a deafening silence in the car. The Brit was looking at his interlocutor with wide eyes. Totally taken aback. He wasn’t prepared to hear that. His mouth stayed open a minute or so before he tried to find his words, gapping silently in the air. And Thomas just thought of it as something cute. He now felt is heart pounding in his chest. He had dared saying it, but now he kind of feared the boy’s reaction as it appeared to be the dumbest thing he had ever said. Would he run away? Would he just get up and leave the car? Thomas didn’t know. But somehow, he just had had to say it.

“Sorry...” He murmured. “I didn’t mean for you to be shocked. I just wanted to say it. To be honest. And I think you need someone to tell you those things.”

“What do you mean?” Newt achieved to articulate.

“I think you need someone to tell you that you have beautiful eyes, teasing lips, lovely skin, soft looking hair...” The youngest murmured, not really knowing where he was getting to himself. “You should hear more often that you are nice and worth the attention.”

The Brit’s cheeks warmed up as he blushed, incredulous to what he was hearing. Never had anyone be so kind to him. He silently scrutinised Thomas’ face for a few long seconds before being even able to speak again, not trusting his voice first, it wasn’t more than a whisper.

“Thanks, Tommy. I...” He shook his head.

Could he even say something after that? He was touched that the brunette who didn’t know him tried to comfort him. He hadn’t talked much about his last break up. Not that he didn’t tell everything to Minho, they were best friends or something close to that, but he had always been pretty discreet about his love life. Must be the alcohol. He smiled slightly and leant closer to the younger boy:

“I much appreciate your kindness.”

“You’re drunk as fuck in reality... Your pupils are dilated.” Thomas smiled.

“I think it is an understatement.” Newt admitted with a light laugh. “But maybe I’ll dare ask what I cannot when sober.”

“Which is?” The brunette asked, a smirk on his lips.

“You know bloody well, you slinthead.” The Brit groaned and straightened only to lean it better. “I want to kiss you.”

“How badly?” The American boy grinned.

“I want to kiss the air out of you.” Newt simply let out.

Being drunk was a funny thing, since he thought exactly the same but dare more. Differently. He realized he just said to his best friend’s little brother he wanted to kiss him pretty badly. But right now, he didn’t care. It was as if his brain was only focused on those lips and on the way to get on them. He would be ashamed later. When sober. He leant in and smiled as the boy connected their lips together. It was warm and soft. He closed his eyes as the brunette’s tongue caressed his lips and entered his mouth, appreciating the caress and warmth. He liked it. The boy tasted like mint... Probably toothpaste. He must be testing like beer and appetizers... God... He would definitely felt ashamed on the next morning, but right now, he only thought about those lips on his, those hands trying to grab his waist.

He moaned loudly as he got on Thomas, wincing at the wheel in his back. It was hard and uncomfortable. But he didn’t want to leave his spot. He kissed the brunette with envy and desire before murmuring:

“Your bloody car hates me.”

“Wanna move to the back seats?” Thomas proposed, nibbling his jaw.

Newt closed his eyes as a shiver ran through his spine. He knew damn well that he could be wild when drunk: he wouldn’t want to stop, all his barriers being down. He knew it. But he didn’t care: that boy was cute and nice and lovely... He really wanted him. He might regret it later but right now, all that mattered to him were those nails scratching his sides, those fingers digging in this flesh and this cock rocking against his hard on. He kissed the brunette once more before nodding.

He was going to roll back to the passenger’s seat to let the brunette get up but found himself being stopped. Looking back at Thomas with questioning eyes, he found the youngest blushing, being obviously embarrassed:

“Wait...”

“What?”

“I... I never... With a guy... I...” He stuttered.

“Am I the first boy you kiss?” Newt asked, a bit surprised after the brunette’s first enthusiasm.

Thomas slowly nodded in response, not daring to look at him. Somehow, it was pretty endearing. Even if the brunette was totally convinced of the contrary: he had just said to an older boy that he had no experience at all. How could he be more a lame? His heart was racing as he feared the blonde would laugh at him. But instead, a soft hand came to his face, caressing slightly his cheek. When he looked up, his gaze met the Brit’s: his dark brown eyes were tender and his small smile could shut down any fear.

“It’s okay.” Newt murmured. “You have to start someday. The question is... Do you want it to be with me?”

Thomas swallowed. It was a bit too much for his brain to process. Was his brother’s friend proposing to deflower him? The only thing that could captivate his attention was the warmth of the Brit’s body on his, the firmness of his thighs under his hands. He gulped once more and slowly nodded: yes, he wanted the blonde to show him what it was like to do it with a boy. Newt gently smiled and leant back on him, his hand sliding from Thomas’ cheek to his hair, delicately scratching his scalp with his short nails.

“Alright.” He whispered. “So let’s start from the very beginning.”

He completely leant on the youngest, his lips coming and slightly brushing against his. His mouth was a little open, their breaths melting, and even if the blonde wasn’t even kissing him, Thomas found this the sexiest thing he had ever thought of. The caress fled his lips to come brushing on his jaw. Instinctively, he let his head fell backwards, giving a better access to his neck and shivering as Newt’s hot breath ran along his skin. He couldn’t help but dig his fingers into the blonde’s thighs as he felt light kisses being spread in his neck: it was so good. Newt let out a pleased groan and pressed a bit more his body against Thomas’, making the boy gasp as a delicious shudder went from his groin to his spine. The blonde bit his bottom lip and gave him an apologetic glance:

“Sorry... I try to restrain myself but...”

“No, it’s okay!” Thomas cut him mid-sentence. “I-I just... It feels good. I was just surprised.”

Newt chuckled and leant in once more, capturing his lips in a soft yet hot kiss. Thomas closed his eyes, just appreciating the warm contact, savouring the wet caress of the Brit’s tongue against his. In a rush of bravery, his hands left the blonde’s thighs and went to his sides, caressing and scratching his skin though the fabric of his clothes. Newt let out a strangled moan and drop his head, breathing heavily:

“God... Tommy...”

“I shouldn’t have one that... Right?” The brunette murmured, embarrassed, hoping he hadn’t offended the older boy.

“I have to keep in mind that this is your first time... But you’re bloody driving me crazy.” The Brit laughed softly. “There...”

He straightened up, almost tearing a grunt from Thomas for taking away his own body warmth from him. But the brunet froze as Newt took his hand in his and lead it under his shirt. He pressed it against the warm skin of his torso, holding it tightly.

“Do you feel it beating?”

Thomas had stopped breathing at some point, not knowing if he was feeling the blonde’s heartbeat or if it was his own that took over: his own heart was beating as if he had run a marathon. But as he focused, he could definitely feel it against his palm. It went right to his groin, not helping his already pretty hard member. Newt didn’t let him time to process it, leaning again to kiss him with desire and pressing himself against him. It was like the temperature in the car had raised of a few degrees.

“I can feel you all tensed...” Newt teasingly murmured against his lips.

A hand was running south before he could even understand the words and he abruptly arched went the said hand grabbed his crotch. A strangled sound, between a moan and a whimper, escaped from his throat to die in the Brit’s mouth as the invading hand slid under his pants and into his briefs. Newt gently enlaced his fingers around Thomas’ hard on, caressing it with his thumb.

“I should probably do something about that...” His voice was deep and like velvet, exciting.

Thomas gasped and his breathing quickened and trembled as he felt the Brit’s hand moving on his member, in a slow back and forth movement. Their kiss turned savage as the brunette lost himself into the flow of sensations, all tongue and teeth. The movement quickened and Thomas forgot about everything, not giving a damn if he was whimpering, squealing or moaning like a whore. He was lost in the oblivion of pleasure and need, wanting more and more. He jerked his hips up, against the blonde’s hand to accentuate the waves of pleasure crashing in him. Eventually, he opened his eyes when Newt straightened up to breathe: the older boy was watching him, his lips slightly parted, in awe. Being spotted, the blonde slyly smiled, biting his bottom lip.

Only listening to his instincts, Thomas straightened up and crashed his lips on the Brit’s, kissing him clumsily as both his hands dived under Newt’s shirt. The blonde moaned in their kiss, gasping for air every time he could. Their skin had become damp with sweat, their bodies burning hot as if lava were running in their veins. Thomas left Newt’s lips and kissed his cheek, his jaw, and bit his neck. The Brit let out a little yelp and bit back at the brunette’s jaw, quickening the movement of his hand on the youngest's member. Thomas felt his eyes rolling as he felt like drowning in pleasure, he just achieved to moan the blonde’s name before his mind went totally blank and all his muscles tensed in final bliss, his load gushing into his elder’s hand.

He gasped for air, as if his lungs had finally remembered how to work. He went limp against the car seat, breathing heavily. Newt smiled and reached for his own pocket, taking out a handkerchief, and cleaned his hand. He looked back down at the brunette and smiled, leaning in to press his forehead against his.

“Looks like you liked it. Welcome to the sex world, Tommy.” He smirked. “Once you liked, you always go for it. Now excuse me but I have a lil’ fellow to take care of.”

And with those words, he opened the door and got out of the car. This brunette was really a sight to see... He winced as his own erection was almost aching. He really wanted to have sex right now. But the kid had just had a glimpse of it, he couldn’t push him more, could he? He leant against the car’s wing, opened his pants and slid his hand into his briefs to take his hard on out of his prison of clothes. His breathing trembled as he started to wank himself off, closing his eyes and letting his head roll backwards. He saw the brunette in his mind, on a bed, nude and exposed, looking expectantly at him. God, his best friend’s brother was hot. He quickened his hand movement as he visualised Thomas’ features distorted by pleasure. His voice moaning his name.

Thomas’ breathing had normalised and he looked at the Brit through the window. For some reason, the blonde’s expression gave him the will to see, to watch. He got out of the car and bypassed the open door of the vehicule, his hand tightening on the door as he got a good view of his elder. Newt was biting his bottom lip as he muffled a moan, his hand running along his hard on. Thomas barely achieved to swallow, his eyes not able to move away from the boy in front of him and the burning sensation in his groin. He could feel his own member hardening, even if he had ejaculated only a few minutes before. He stepped forward and kneeled in front of Newt, not really knowing what he was doing but doing it nonetheless. Newt opened his eyes and looked down, startled, when the brunette grabbed his wrist and made him let go of his cock.

“Tommy...?”

He gulped. It was one thing to look up from his book to have a peek on the _Queer as Folks_ TV show when his best friend Brenda watched it and having a naked hard penis in front of him. He inhaled deeply and took Newt’s member in his hand before leaning in and taking it into his mouth. The Brit let out a strangled moan that excited a bit more the younger boy. It was a weird sensation to have it in mouth, not degusting as he could have thought of, the skin being soft and smooth against his tongue. He began to move, sucking on it and going back and forth. He shivered as he felt Newt’s fingers sliding into his hair, not knowing if he was concerned that the blonde would do something he didn’t like or if he just wished he would grasp his hair out of pleasure. Remembering the show, he grabbed Newt’s waist and immobilised him as he sucked harder, moving faster.

“Oh fuck...!” The Brit whispered as delight overwhelmed him. “Tommy, I... Haa...!”

Thomas let the blonde’s member go as he looked up. He now wanted him. Entirely. He didn’t know how or why, but he wanted Newt to cry out his name, to give him more pleasure he ever had with anyone. He stood up in front of the breathless boy and murmured, not knowing where his bravery came from:

“I want it to be with you. But I need you to guide me.”

Newt was looking at him as if he didn’t quite understand or as if he hadn’t heard him well. But suddenly his eyes widened as his brain cells seemed to awake and made him process the words. He murmured:

“God... You’re a top...”

“I don’t know... Is that a bad thing?” Thomas asked.

“No... Not at all.” The blonde replied gently, leaning in to kiss him, his hands resting on the brunette’s shoulders. “It’s just... You’ll have to do a bit more...”

“Like what?” The youngest questioned, biting his elder’s neck and tearing a pleased sigh from him.

“Prepare me.” Newt answered.

“Prepare you?” Thomas slightly pulled back to look at him in the eyes, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well... You kinda have a pretty thick friend down there.” The blonde mock-seriously chuckled. “So... You’ll have to stretch me if you want me to be able to take you in.”

The American boy stayed dumbfounded, mouth open. To stretch him? There was only one “way in”, so did he mean...? His eyes travelled down the blonde’s body and came back to his eyes as he difficultly swallowed. Newt let out a soft laugh and shook slightly his head:

“It’s okay... I can do it myself. Just let me a few minutes.”

He slightly pushed Thomas to have a little space and looked down to his pants as he grabbed them in an intent to pull them down. Thomas suddenly reached for his wrists, making the blonde to look back up at him, surprised. Newt visibly wondered if he had misunderstood the brunette’s intention, so the youngest pulled him into a tight embrace, preferring to speak without looking at him in the eyes.

“I can do it.” He murmured against his neck, feeling his heart beating fast. “Just tell me what to do.”

Newt’s inhaled deeply as those few words went right to his groin. God, this kid would be the death of him. He slowly nodded and pulled back to look at him, letting himself drown into those honey coloured eyes.

“Are you a left-handed or a right-handed person?”

“Right-handed.” Thomas answered.

“Alright. Give me your right hand, then.” He commanded.

The brunette much obliged. Newt gently smiled to him before slowly taking the brunette’s fingers into his mouth. Thomas felt a pang of desire in his groin as he felt the warm wetness on his fingers and as he saw the Brit sucking them with envy. His breathing trembled as his eyes were captivated by those lips sliding on his fingers, only able to picture them dancing on his own hard on. He was definitely horny again. The time stretched on but he couldn’t tell how long it was for he was totally hypnotized by each of Newt’s movements.

But eventually, the Brit took them out of his mouth, taking Thomas out of his reverie. The brunette’s heart jumped as he realized he had to act now. He breathed deeply and let Newt embrace him, feeling his arms sliding on his shoulders and one of his hand resting on the back of his head, scratching slightly at his scalp. He instinctively captured the blonde’s waist with one arm, pressing their bodies together. Right now, he wondered if he would be able one day to live without his elder’s warmth again. Newt’s voice sounded deep into is ear as he murmured:

“Now... You have to take them downstairs. To my arse. Slid them in... One after the other...” He stayed silent for a second. “Think you can do it?”

As an answer, Thomas hold him tighter and slid his wet fingers down the blonde’s back and into his pants, scratching the low of his back in the process. Newt’s buttocks were round and firm, his skin warm under his touch. He swallowed and slowly slid his fingers between them, feeling the blonde’s entrance at the tip of his fingers. He pushed, forcing the flesh barrier with his middle finger, wondering if he was doing it right. Newt stiffened against him and let out a sigh as he went further. It was the strangest thing to do what he would never have imagining doing, and totally willing to do it.

“Move it.” The Brit almost pleaded, spreading a bit more his legs.

And Thomas obeyed. He almost took it all out before inserting it back. Newt breathing was broken and he couldn’t help but move to force the brunette’s finger deeper into him. He wanted so much more. The brunette gulped and, without waiting for another word from the blonde, he forced his ring finger in. Newt let out a small gasp and moaned as the two fingers dug in him, almost groaning in frustration as Thomas tightened the hold of his arm on his waist, imprisoning him, and pressed his mouth against the Brit’s ear:

“I move. You stay still.”

Newt gulped as the words and the voice tone gave him the will to forget about any dignity and just ask to be fucked. He scratched the brunette’s scalp more savagely and yelped as the fingers that were leaving his being suddenly came back with force. He was literally being finger-fucked. He moaned and needed all his will to compose a sentence:

“You – Haan! – You have to – Hm! – Stretch me... Scissor – Hng...!”

Thomas obeyed, separating his fingers again and again deep inside his partner. Newt let out a whimper, visibly being the prey of great pleasure. The brunette hesitated and tried to think by himself: the blonde had sucked three of his fingers... Which probably meant... He closed his eyes and did what his instinct told him to, intruding a third finger into the Brit’s hole. Newt let out a gasp and pressed his forehead against the youngest’s shoulder.

“Oh God...!”

Not waiting for any command, Thomas thrust in him with his fingers. He felt and heard the Brit holding on to him for dear life and pressed him back against the car, feeling like the blonde’s legs wouldn’t support him much longer. He straightened up to force his elder to press his forehead against his, watching his face as he moved his fingers in him, faster, deeper. Newt cheeks were flushed, sweat dripping along his temples, his open mouth gasping for air... It was a sight to see and Thomas bit his bottom lip as he took his fingers out of Newt and he pushed the boy on the car’s hood, the Brit letting out a surprised yelp. He pushed Newt’s leg upward, getting a better angle and inserted back his fingers into his partner’s intimate entrance, making the blonde to cry in pleasure agony. The brunette kept thrusting, loving the sounds he could tear out from the blonde. Newt was a mess:

“Tommy! Haa! Tommy, stop! I – Haa! – I’m gonna...!”

As if it was an alarm, Thomas stopped dead in his movement, letting a breathless blonde go limp on the hood, letting go of the brunette’s neck to let his arms fall on each side of his head. He looked so ravished, his blond hair forming a messy halo around his head, his damp skin just asking to be kissed and licked. Thomas was in awe but decided to move nonetheless, taking his fingers out of the Brit’s body. Newt let out a pathetic whimper at that and crossed both of his arms over his face, as if hiding it from the brunette’s sight. Thomas bit his lips, wondering if he had done something wrong, he swallowed and asked:

“Hey... Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Only in my dignity.” The blonde groaned, making the youngest smile despite himself.

“Oh... If it’s just that...” The brunette shrugged, grabbing his partner’s shirt and opening it.

He could now see his torso, damp with sweat, waving with the Brit’s broken breathing. He didn’t even hesitated as he leant in and let his tongue play with his navel, contouring it, before letting the tip of his tongue run along Newt’s abs, pectorals and came to mistreat one of his nipples. His elder inhaled deeply and pulled his own arms out of his face. His eyes were still clouded by the recent pleasure he had been through. It was a sight Thomas believed he couldn’t get tired of. Suddenly, Newt grabbed the brunette’s face and pulled him in a savage kiss, full of desire and need, desperate for more. Thomas kept kissing him as he clumsily took the blonde’s pants off, just as his boxers. It was harder than it seemed when not looking at it but eventually he succeeded in stripping his partner. As his hand caressed his elder’s thigh, Newt pulled out of the kiss to look at him in the eye:

“In the pocket of my pants.”

Thomas stayed stunned for a second before nodding and pulling out. He reached for the clothes on the ground and went through the blonde’s pockets. He found a wallet and arched an eyebrow before getting back to his feet and giving it to the blonde. Newt took it without another word and opened it, extracting a plastic square. A condom. Thomas had totally forgotten about that. And as if reading his mind, the blonde smirked and taped the brunette’s nose with it:

“Never without a condom. It’s THE rule.” He let Thomas grab it and open it. “At least when you do it with total strangers. You can forget about it when being in couple and having both being tested negative.”

“Thanks for the lesson.” Thomas mumbled, knowing that the boy was right but not liking to be treated like a kid.

“You’re welcome.” Newt smirked, watching him putting the protection on.

When done with it, Thomas looked back up at the Brit and leant between his thighs to capture his lips. He could feel the other boy’s hands travelling down his torso, his abs, and getting to his crotch. He winced as the blonde’s fingers enlaced his hard on once again, feeling this part of his being pretty sensitive after all this. They parted slightly and Newt’s eyes dropped, watching what he was doing. He raised his legs and breathed deeply before positioning Thomas’ member at his entrance. He looked back up, his eyes locking with his partner’s as he softly murmured:

“Now... You’re gonna enter... Slowly... It’s hard the first time to stay focused but you’ll have to be careful. Otherwise you’ll hurt me.”

“I won’t.” Thomas resolutely said before reaching his lips for a gentle kiss. “I never will.”

Newt looked at him with a strange expression. As if he wondered if he should believe it and in the same time dying for it. He just closed his eyes and kissed him deeply, his free arm enlacing the brunette’s neck. Slowly, Thomas pressed his hard on against the flesh and pushed in. He closed his eyes as the burning warmth aggressively surprised him, almost tearing apart his consciousness, but a sound made him stay resolutely focused: Newt deeply inhaling and letting out a broken whine. He stopped dead and forced himself to open his eyes and looked at the blonde, maybe was he feeling watched but Newt opened his eyes too and looked back at him.

“Are you okay?” Thomas whispered.

“Yeah...” The Brit slightly nodded. “Keep going.”

The brunette assented, but he leant in first, gently kissing the blonde. He really didn’t want to hurt him just because of his own lack of experience. Slowly he began to push in once more, but not taking his lips away Newt’s. Somehow, the tender caress in the back of his neck was like a silent thank you. He kept going, slowly, not tiring of kissing the boy beneath him. But the more he was inside of him, the harder it was to restrain himself and at some point he straightened up a little, biting his bottom lip as he forced himself into staying at a slow pace. Newt let out a moan before Thomas felt himself totally in. He let out a breathing he didn’t know he had been holding, searching now for air. He opened his eyes and look down to Newt, who smiled:

“My... You’re thicker than my last partner... And he was, well still is, black. So... You kind of can be proud.”

Thomas chuckled at that but couldn’t deny that in his inner self, he was pretty proud of it. He gently caressed the blonde’s cheek with his lips and pressed a kiss on it before whispering:

“I’m gonna move.”

“You can. I think I got used to your size.”

The brunette nodded but began to move slowly nonetheless. Little by little, or so he thought, he moved in and out, encouraged by his elder’s moans of pleasure. Before he knew, he was pounding in him, moving fast and deep. Newt was now moaning and whimpering, sometimes crying out as Thomas thrust him just right. Their bodies were like living furnaces, but they couldn’t stop, they needed more and more. They kissed and bit each other, totally oblivious of the rest of the world, just losing themselves in the swirling feeling of pure pleasure and bliss. Thomas could feel the blonde’s short nails digging deeply into his back’s flesh, letting fresh red and stinging long marks.

At some point, Newt cried out as his body tensed and arched, his seed spurting in strong squirts between them, on his stomach and on the brunette’s t-shirt. Thomas was almost there, pounding heavily into him, thrusting him hard and deep, he needed a few more seconds, making his elder whine at each movement before he gave one last powerful thrust, grabbing Newt tightly as he did so. Breathless, he stayed like that for a few seconds, holding him tight as his own seed burst inside the condom. And then it was as if all his energy had deserted him. He swallowed and looked to the blonde. The Brit was gasping for air, his hair a mess of ash blond strands and dark wet blond. He was beautiful. A blast in the low light of the now pale horizon. Thomas weakly smiled and kissed him once more before extracting himself out of him. Newt muffled a little moan in their kiss and looked at him.

“I know you’re just as dead as I am... But would you be so kind to put me my pants back on...?”

“Sure.” The brunette chuckled but truly wondering if he could even do so.

He grabbed the boxers and the pants and dressed the boy back before even thinking of doing it for himself first. Then he helped the blonde to get down the hood and back in the car. If Newt felt any discomfort when sitting, he didn’t show it, glancing at Thomas and laughing slightly:

“My... I’m sorry but your t-shirt is dead. Hope you didn’t like it too much.”

“Nah, it’s okay...” The brunette shrugged. “I got something much more important than a t-shirt.”

“Urgh, please... You’re so sweet I’m gonna puke.” The blonde mumbled.

“Yeah, sorry.” Thomas blushed, feeling suddenly stupid.

“No! No...” Newt hurried to reply. “Sorry. It’s my shitty sense of humour. Guess I spend too much bloody time with Minho.”

They laughed at that and the Brit just moved to comfortably install himself on his side and looked at the boy in front of him. He slyly smiled, a bit reserved, almost shyly and murmured:

“But... Most of all... I wanted to thank you.” He let out a small laugh. “Even if I felt as if it was my first time and not yours. Pretty embarrassing.”

“Did you really think that?” Thomas asked, incredulous. “Because you had to tell me all the steps.”

“Yeah, but...” Newt wrinkled his nose. “You kinda outran me in the end and... God you were so careful I felt like a virgin again.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” The youngest apologized.

“Don’t ever be sorry for making a great job, Tommy. No matter in which field.” The blonde slightly shook his head. “Plus... It was really great... To have someone caring not to hurt me... I hadn’t felt that... Cherished in a very long time.”

The last words were almost whispered. The brunette pinched his lips, not liking to see his interlocutor sounding so down. He heavily sighed and turned the key in the ignition, feeling more than seeing Newt looking up to him, startled. He murmured:

“Put your seatbelt on.”

“Where are we going?” The Brit asked, obeying nonetheless.

“I’m taking you to my place.” Thomas announced.

“Oh, hm... Okay.” The blonde said, a bit surprised. “I... Guess I could need a shower before heading home.”

“I have to see and talk to my brother.” The brunette stated.

“And I hardly see where I am concerned in that.” His elder frowned, not getting where the youngest of them two was heading to.

“I must tell him I’m gonna ask his best friend out.” Thomas deadpanned.

Newt’s eyes widened as he stared at the American boy, utterly shocked. Had he heard it well? Like, all the words? Had he missed something or passed out during the night? He squeezed his eyes, shaking his head before looking back to the boy on his left.

“You barely know me...”

“Well, I will learn to.” Thomas replied, eyes on the road.

“But... Why...?” Newt couldn’t help but ask. Did the boy pity him because of the story with his ex he told him?

“Because I want to.” The brunette insisted. “I care. I want to take care of you.”

“Right...” The Brit laughed slightly, sounding a bit sceptical.

“Alright...” Thomas deeply sighed pulled the car to a stop and looked at his interlocutor dead in the eye. “I love your hair, I love your skin, I love the warmth of your body, I love the way you’re a nice person, I love the sound of your voice, I definitely love your body – no shit – and your eyes are my new favourite colour. What about that?”

Newt stared at him and let out a chuckle as he looked away, shaking his head in amazement. But the brunette had the time to see the smile pulling on his thin lips as the morning sun was chasing light on his blushing milky skin. He smirked and pressed the acceleration pedal again. Driving home. He definitely would have a lot to tell Minho.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> “Wait a sec...” The Asian raised up his hands, watching them both, frowning deeply. “Newt...?”
> 
> “Yeah...?” The boy replied with uncertainty in his voice. 
> 
> “Did you fuck my kid brother...?” Minho cautiously questioned, his tone dangerous.
> 
> “Well... Technically... He fucked me.” The blonde answered, a bit nervous to see how his best friend's jaw was dropping. 
> 
> “And it was amazing.” Thomas goofily smiled, making Newt wanting to face-palm.


End file.
